myinquisitorcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel's Purification Squad
Azazel's Purification Squad, led by Inquisitor Azazel is a well known band of daemon hunters. Seen as heretics by some, Azazel's squad have banished many daemons, and is known to ruthlessly attack anyone who aids daenomic forces or attempts to use or hide daenomic items against/from the Imperial Inquisiton. Azazel's Squad has a headquarters on Carthakk 9, which is their current base of operations. Current Members Inquisitor Azazel Main Page: Inquisitor Azazel Inquisitor Azazel of the Ordo Malleus, is a legendary daemon hunter known for the banishment of many daemons back to the warp. Notable banishments include the greater deamons Azodebh, Rsotaton, Adehzures, Asebon, Etraos and most recently Night Born. He has been known to enslave deamons, as deomonhosts or in weapons, and is seen as a heretic by some other Inquisitors. Azazel also has a few psykic powers which aid him in his quest against daenomic forces. Preacher Willus Preacher Willus was orphaned at a young age and was taken up by the Imperial Cult and is now devoted to the worship of the Emperor. He is proficent with his two shotguns and has been known to take dangerous risks for the Emperor, ie. jumping between buildings while shooting a guy in the face. He joined Azazel's squad when Azazel was looking for new members after his previous squad was wiped out during the enslavement of Night Born. Both Willus and Sirys were recruited at the same time, and remain incredibly loyal to Azazel's command as they believe that his command is in the interest of the Emperor. Preacher Sirys Preacher Sirus is a preacher for the Imperial Cult. He is mildly schizophenric but is mostly able to control his it into a frenzy of attack against those who face him. However occasionally his schizophenric tendancies take over completely. Azazel was aware of the Sirys' condition when he recruited him, but realised the value of the frenzies that he could produce. Despite his condition, Sirys is still incredibly loyal to Azazel and has not yet attack him in a psychopathic rage. Psyker C'israk The newest member of Azazel's Squad is a psyker by the name of C'israk, who is a manipulative telepathic psyker. As a child C'israk discovered his ability to manipulate other people into his command and as he grew, this ability become stronger until he was able to completely take control of almost everyone he met. This enabled him to go mostly unnoticed despite the ban of psychic powers by the Emperor. However he was finally found, but his powers were too strong to simply destroy him. Instead he was trained in other pyschic fields and is now proficent in pyromancy and is able to shoot bolts of lightning at enemies. After Azazel's Demonhost was destroyed by Al Sva'Kedor, Azazel persued a psyker that would he would be able to use as a host for the next demon he encountered. However he instead found C'israk, who would be very useful against deamonic forces, due to his strong pyschic abilities and his proficency withpyromancy. C'israk upon meeting Azzazel, attempted to control him, but encountered a stong psychic resistance. Intrigued he agreed to join Azazel's squad. Desceased Members Night Born Sent back to the warp after being shot in the burned in the head. Night Born was planning to escape his enslavement while taking out Azazel, but waited too long. Characters Main Page